Catheter insertion and blood collection are two activities that are often made more difficult in patients with small or collapsed vessels or with other conditions that complicate insertion of a device into the patient's vessels. In other cases, the insertion of a catheter or preparations for blood collection may be simplified in order to allow for automation of all or a part of the insertion or blood draw process. As such, a need remains for improved devices and methods for catheter placement and blood collection.